


Names

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Series: Импрореал [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: M/M, UST, пропущенная сцена, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Что для него Антон?Что для него Арсений?Каждая буква имени для них имеет свою расшифровку.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Names»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5392590).
> 
> Писалось под Cordelia Gartside — Firing Line. Но с текстом песни фик не связан, только с общим эмоциональным настроем мелодии.

**А** пельсины. Арсению нельзя апельсины, от них аллергия начинает щекотать холодными иголочками кожу вокруг глаз, но Попов безумно любит эти фрукты. Арсению нельзя любить мужчину, да ещё и коллегу, да ещё и близкого друга, но запретный плод, как известно, сладок…

 **Н** оты. Шастун лишён музыкального слуха, но у него на удивление мелодичный голос, и порой Арсений зависает на его звучании, не вслушиваясь в слова, просто наслаждаясь мелодичностью и тембром, а иногда — дурацкая привычка со времён неоконченной музыкалки! — пытается разложить какую-нибудь его фразу на ноты. Не получается: совершенство на компоненты не раздробишь, алгеброй гармонию не проверить, что бы там ни заявлял Сальери устами Пушкина.

 **Т** варью примитивной он себя чувствует, когда в очередной раз засматривается на руки, лицо, губы Антона. «Арс, у тебя жена и ребёнок!» — кричит разум, и Арсений внемлет, но отвести взгляд не в силах.

 **О** кно. Антон прочно ассоциируется у него с окнами: Шастун заядлый курильщик, и хотя он обычно предпочитает спуститься и выйти из здания на улицу, не всегда на это есть время, так что периодически Арсений застаёт его курящим в форточку. Арс ненавидит запах табака и саму зависимость от никотина в целом, он испытывает отвращение, когда видит в чьих-то губах или пальцах сигарету… Но с Антоном привычные схемы не работают, этот засранец даже курить умудряется невыносимо эстетично — глаз не оторвать от его силуэта в проёме окна, от пальцев, держащих никотиновую палочку с удивительным небрежным изяществом, от изгибающихся при выдохе дыма губ… А когда Шастун вместо форточки открывает всю створку, Арсения сковывает страх высоты, но боится он не за себя — за Антона, неловкого и высокого, склонившегося к окну, в любой момент могущего потерять равновесие и упасть. Поэтому Арсений ходит с ним на каждый перекур у окна и стоит рядом, хоть и ненавидит дышать дымом — надеется, что если Шастуна всё же угораздит навернуться, он успеет схватить и удержать его.

 **Н** о. Слово, которое всегда всё портит: НО он парень, НО он мой друг, НО нас не поймут, НО это может разрушить карьеру, НО я женат, НО у него есть девушка, НО я обязан сохранить семью, НО безответно…

 

 **Ш** ёпот. На днях в одной из импровизаций Антон стоял совсем близко к нему и шептал что-то на ухо — конечно, громким сценическим шёпотом, но Арсу и этого хватило. С тех пор шёпот Антона прочно поселился в его фантазиях, воображаемо шелестя на ухо нечто интимное…

 **А** стры. Мужчинам обычно не дарят цветы, если только они не актёры театра, а Шаст кавээнщик и наверняка никогда не получал букетов после выступлений. Не будь они коллегами, Арсений приходил бы на каждое выступление Антона с букетом астр — ярких, как его характер, и светлых, как его модно подстриженная шевелюра, с пышными цветками на длинных и тонких, как сам Антон, стебельках.

 **С** елёдка. Арс терпеть не может рыбу, но на одном застолье излишне услужливая соседка положила ему на тарелку кусок селёдки, явно намереваясь поухаживать за симпатичным мужчиной. Арсений не хотел обидеть даму, но есть ненавистную рыбу не желал ещё больше, и на помощь ему пришёл ~~рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах~~ вечно голодный Шастун в чёрной худи, с наглым видом цапнувший с его тарелки злосчастный кусок селёдки, украдкой подмигивая другу — держись, мол, выручу на этот раз. С тех пор Арсений относится к селёдке с лёгкой симпатией, хотя вкус и запах любой рыбы ему всё так же отвратителен.

 **Т** рогать. При первой встрече Антон произвёл на него странное впечатление — сначала как бука сидел угрюмый и молчаливый, а потом кто-то пошутил, и парень расцвёл, расплылся в улыбке, моментально озарившей помещение, мгновенно преобразившись из хмурой тучки в ясно солнышко. Поневоле такая метаморфоза зацепила, _тронула_ , запала в сердце, и с тех пор руки Арсения как магнитом тянет к Шастуну. Попов сдерживается изо всех сил, но стоит ему на долю секунды ослабить контроль, и тело срабатывает как компас, безошибочно указывая на Шастуна, стремясь приблизиться к нему, прильнуть, стать с ним единым целым. Из-за этого он долгое время просил не ставить его в пару с Антоном на «мышеловки», к чему Воля отнёсся с пониманием. Арсений просто боялся, что, стоит ему надеть непрозрачные очки и положиться на интуицию, его контроль над телом ослабнет, и закончится всё слишком откровенными и долгими прикосновениями. Потому что Антона невозможно не _трогать_.

 **У** зкие запястья и длинные пальцы. Узкие полоски браслетов на длинных руках. Узкая талия и длинные ноги. Арсению всегда нравились подобные пропорции, а Шастун — живое воплощение всего, что ему когда-либо нравилось, и в то же время полная противоположность: раньше ему нравились девушки, высокие и тонкокостные, но всё же девушки; раньше ему не нравились курильщики и ему не хотелось стать дымом в чьих-то лёгких; раньше он считал, что носить больше трёх украшений одновременно — моветон и безвкусица, раньше, раньше, раньше… До встречи с Антоном, таким неправильным и идеальным, скроенным из контрастов и — вопреки всем «но» — любимым.

_**Н** авсегда._

***

**А** брикос. Арсений напоминает Антону абрикос: на вид аппетитный, милый, мягкий и пушистый до бархатистости, но внутри прячется твёрдая косточка, об которую можно сломать зуб.

 **Р** ебус. Попов — вечная загадка даже для него, хоть ребята и считают, что Антон единственный, кто понимает, что творится в глубине мыслей, спрятанных за широким лбом. На самом деле Арсений-ребусений тем сложнее, чем больше пытаешься его понять; специфическое чувство юмора — единственное, в постижении чего Антону удалось хоть немного продвинуться. Арс будто вылеплен из парадоксов и странных ассоциаций, и не терпится попробовать разгадать все его загадки и непонятности.

 **С** иний. _Синие_ глаза, _синий_ пиджак, _синяки_ под глазами — как от природы, так и от вечного недосыпа. _Синие_ — ну ладно, голубые, но для англичан всё равно и то и другое _blue_ — кеды. От этой лазурной _синевы_ хочется _синячить_ , набухаться в хлам, только бы не думать, не вспоминать, не чувствовать…

 **Е** щё. Это слово довольно точно характеризует Попова. Актёр, а _ещё_ комик-импровизатор. Омич, а _ещё_ питерец. Мужчина, да _ещё_ и женатый. _Ещё_ и тот, кого хочется слушать _ещё и ещё_ , и _от_ кого хочется слышать _«Ещё, ещё!»_

 **Н** ельзя и невозможно. Нельзя быть красивым таким. Невозможно остаться равнодушным к нему. Нельзя даже думать о том, кто одного с тобой пола, но невозможно прогнать из головы эти мысли. Нельзя портить дружбу своими дрянными мыслишками, но невозможно не думать о нём. Нельзя показывать свои истинные чувства, и невозможно эти чувства подавить. Нельзя смотреть на него слишком долго, он может что-то заподозрить, но невозможно отвести взгляд. Нельзя, даже если очень хочется. Невозможно не желать.

 **И** мпровизация. Очень важное слово. Импровизация всегда была их неотъемлемой частью, импровизация познакомила их, импровизация же их сблизила. Обычно люди пользуются стандартным набором поведенческих реакций, интуитивно понятных и легко объяснимых: поздоровались с тобой — здороваешься в ответ, оказали услугу — говоришь спасибо, видишь в транспорте беременную женщину или пенсионера — уступаешь место, смешно — смеёшься, больно — плачешь. Эти и многие другие паттерны вшиты в психику любого нормального человека, и обычно они весьма полезны… Но не с Арсением. Рядом с ним каждый миг — грёбаная импровизация, и Антон сам не знает, мучительно это или восхитительно. Друг вечно отчебучивает нечто такое, на что у Шастуна не находится готового ответа, и приходится спешно придумывать нечто принципиально новое. В наборе привычных реакций нет ответов на ситуации, в которые его то и дело ставит Арсений. Что делать, если в рамках юмористического шоу твой коллега-красавчик вдруг заявляет: «Ты мне понравился сразу»? Как отреагировать на его неожиданное прикосновение, если на вас направлены камеры и десятки глаз зрителей? Как быть, если, когда тебя в очередной раз отправляют изображать девушку, Арсения назначают мужем твоей героини, и ты ловишь себя на мысли, что завидуешь собственному персонажу? Как быть, если вы катаетесь по полу в «Красной комнате», будучи непозволительно близко, как можно лишь врагам в драке или любовникам в постели, и ты ловишь себя на мысли, что не хочешь, чтобы это заканчивалось?

 **Й** од. Когда Антона угораздило подхватить простуду, перешедшую в бронхит, нужно было делать йодные сеточки на груди и спине, чтобы прогреть несчастные бронхи. С рисованием сетки на груди чуть ниже ключиц он даже без зеркала легко справился, а вот со спиной не получилось. Ни Позова, ни Макарова в городе не было, так что он машинально набрал номер Арсения и лишь потом, услышав в трубке «Жди, скоро буду», осознал, что Арсений готов ради него бросить все свои дела и переться на другой конец города. И рисовать на спине йодом не сеточку, а целую картину, изображающую хвойный лес. Антон не понимал, зачем так стараться, если спустя восемь-двенадцать часов йод испарится, но… Но в этом весь Арсений — вкладывать максимум стараний, что бы он ни делал, даже если результату его трудов не суждено сохраниться хотя бы на сутки.

 

 **П** росто. Арсений часто произносит это слово — то ли из желания противоречить песенному «мир непрост, совсем непрост», то ли из привычки объяснять элементарные вещи, то ли просто потому, что желает, чтобы всё было просто и понятно. Сам Антон хотел бы, чтобы всё было просто: просто подойти, просто обнять, просто быть обнятым в ответ. Но в жизни ничего не бывает просто.

 **О** чень сильно красиво — спасибо за фразочку, Арс, теперь она постоянно всплывает в голове при виде тебя, и не поймёшь, то ли потому, что ты её автор, то ли потому, что иными словами твою внешность не описать, и уж тем более сияющий через твои глаза внутренний мир, в котором хочется затеряться и никогда не возвращаться в реальность.

 **П** оздно. Поздно что-то менять. Он вляпался по самые уши, попал и пропал. Утонул, растворился, рассыпался на мириады частиц и собрался заново, но в сердце уже вплавилась лишняя деталь, пронизавшая всё его существо, и её уже не вынуть, не разрушив самого себя. Да и если б можно было — он бы не стал. Потому что поздно. Вирус подчинил своей воле и сердце, и разум, и душу, и сознание, и, кажется, каждую клеточку его тела.

 **О** гонь. Лазурные глаза обычно сравнивают с бездонными океанами, но Антон знает: в глазах Арсения — огонь, синеватое пламя, способное согреть или обжечь, приготовить еду или в мгновение обратить тебя в пепел. Шастуна всегда завораживал огонь, и если раньше он находил в себе силы противостоять его притяжению, то теперь, когда огонь пылает в груди Антона и рвётся к тому пламени, что виднеется в лучистых глазах Арсения, сопротивляться стихии бесполезно. И Антон бесстрашно шагает в пламя, готовый к невыносимой боли от ожогов, но… Но горячие губы целуют его в ответ, а лукавая искра в ярко-синих глазах моментально оборачивается бушующей стихией, пожаром, не уничтожающим, а возрождающим их двоих, будто фениксов.

_**В** месте._

**Author's Note:**

> Если до сих пор этого ещё не сделали, присмотритесь к первой букве каждого абзаца ;)
> 
> На самом деле у Арсения нет аллергии ни на что, если верить сводке ответов из официальной группы: https://vk.com/topic-126930820_33911446?post=66
> 
> Однако аллергия такая штука, что может появляться и исчезать, так что оставим это в качестве литературного допущения. Равно как и неоконченную музыкалку — понятия не имею, учился ли когда-либо Арсений в музыкальной школе или нет.


End file.
